Bastion Misawa (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Bastion Misawa is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Bastion Misawa, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for winning 50 Duels with 3 or less cards remaining in their Deck Yellow Gate Keys are required to Duel Bastion Misawa at the Gate. The special event Inglorious Bastion has Bastion use different Decks and drop different rewards than usual. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-BastionMisawa.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-BastionMisawa.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-BastionMisawa.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-BastionMisawa.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-BastionMisawa.png | Defeat Unlock Missions Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Neos Cup Inglourious Bastion Level 30 Level 40 From June 7, 2019 onward. Duelist Chronicles GX: Welcome to Duel Academy! Level 20 Skill: "Formula for Success" Level 40 Skill: "Unexpected Outcome" (Bastion Misawa will Special summon one "Water Dragon" on the field at the fifth turn.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Bastion Misawa reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Bastion Misawa, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. When dueling against Level 40 Inglourious Bastion, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel *When starting a Duel with Jaden Yuki or Jaden/Yubel, he says "You claim to be the #1 Duelist in Duel Academy" followed by "But I designed a whole new Deck specifically to take down your Elemental HEROES!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "As you always say, that was a sweet game." followed by "Now I'm the #1 Duelist at the Academy." **When he loses the Duel, he says "Countless equations, many theorems... But I have yet to solve the formula known as you, Jaden." followed by "You may have beaten this Deck, but you can be assured that there will be another." ;Chazz Princeton *When starting a Duel with Chazz Princeton, he says "You're just a problem to be solved. A theorem to be cracked." followed by "Which I shall do with this Deck, Chazz!" ;Syrus Truesdale *When starting a Duel with Syrus Truesdale, Bastion says "Uh, hello! I was here the whole time!" followed by "I was here even before you showed up! Card-specific ;Monsters *When Bastion Summons "Water Dragon", a cut-in frame of Bastion briefly appears, and he announces "The waters often appear serene, but sudden riptides swallow the earth whole!" followed by "Come forth, Water Dragon!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Water Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Water Dragon" being Summoned will play afterwards. **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Water Dragon, surge into action!" followed by "Tidal Blast!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Water Dragon's effect activates!" *When Bastion Summons "Goka, the Pyre of Malice", a cut-in frame of Bastion's face appears and he announces "A single spark can turn into a roaring inferno!" followed by "Burn! Goka, the Pyre of Malice" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack now, Goka!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Goka, the Pyre of Malice's effect activates!" *When Bastion summons "Kasha", a cut-in frame of Bastion's face appears and he announces "I Special Summon a Level 8 Monster!" followed by "Roll forward, Kasha!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Kasha! Roll 'em in flames!" followed by "Fire Wheel!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Kasha's effect!" followed by "Entrance to the Underworld!" *When Bastion summons "Red Ogre", a cut-in frame of Bastion's face appears and he announces "I've invited the emissary of darkness! Red Ogre!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hmm, is this the right moment to attack... Yes, I believe it is! Go, Red Ogre!" followed by "Orge Flame!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Red Ogre's effect activates!" followed by "Burning Inferno!" *When Bastion Summons "White Magician Pikeru", a cut-in frame of Bastion's face appears and he announces "I don't recall putting this card in my Deck. How did it get in here?" followed by "I'll worry about that later. Come on out, White Magician Pikeru!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Sigh... White Magician Pikeru, you truly are the queen of my Deck... Ack! I have to shake off my card crush and focus!" followed by "Attack! White Princess Magic!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "White Magician Pikeru, activate your effect!" followed by "Sigh... You're more than just my card crush!" *When Bastion Summons "Carboneddon", he announces "Presenting Carboneddon!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Carboneddon!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Carboneddon's effect!" *When Bastion Summons "Gozuki", he announces "Appear, Gozuki!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Gozuki!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Gozuki's effect activates!" *When Bastion Summons "Hydrogeddon", he announces "Presenting Hydrogeddon!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hydrogeddon, attack!" followed by "Hydro Gust!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Hydrogeddon's effect activates!" followed by "When it destroys your monster in battle, I can Special Summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck!" *When Bastion Summons "Hyozanryu", he announces "Forged from diamonds, here's Hyozanryu!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Hyozanryu, make me proud!" followed by "Diamond Devastator!" *When Bastion summons "Mathematician", he announces "Come, Mathematician!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Mathematician, formulate their demise." followed by "Number Cruncher!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Mathematician's effect activates!" *When Bastion summons "Mezuki", he announces "Mezuki gallops to the field!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Mezuki, Slice and Dice!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Mezuki's effect activates!" *When Bastion Summons "Oxygeddon", he announces "Presenting Oxygeddon!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Oxygeddon, attack!" followed by "Vapor Stream!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Do you know what happens when oxygen mixes with fire? You shall find out now!" followed by "Oxygeddon's effect activates!" * When Bastion summons "Plasma Warrior Eitom", he announces "Introduce yourself, Plasma Warrior Eitom!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go Eitom!" followed by "Atomic Blast!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Plasma Warrior Eitom's effect activates!" *When Bastion summons "Rigorous Reaver", he announces "Come out, Rigorous Reaver!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Rigorous Reaver! Attack!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Rigorous Reaver's effect!" *When Bastion summons "Shutendoji", he announces "Here's Shutendoji!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "I attack with Shutendoji!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Shutendoji's effect!" *When Bastion Summons "Vorse Raider", he announces "Come out, Vorse Raider!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Vorse Raider! Slash!" ;Spells/Traps *When Bastion activates "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon!" *When Bastion activates "Bonding - H2O", he announces "I activate the Spell Card Bonding - H2O" followed by "With 2 Hydrogeddon and 1 Oxygeddon on my field..."then followed by "It's simple science to create water!" *When Bastion activates "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", he announces "Ah, just the moment I was waiting for." followed by "I activate my Trap! Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell!" *When Bastion activates "Foolish Burial" he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Foolish Burial!" *When Bastion activates "Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan", he announces "The Trap Card, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!" *When Bastion activates "Magic Cylinder", he announces "My Trap Card activates! Magic Cylinder!" *When Bastion activates "Nobleman of Extermination", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Nobleman of Extermination!" *When Bastion activates "Reload", he announces "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Reload!" *When Bastion activates "Spirit Barrier", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap! Spirit Barrier!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but currently not in game yet) Monsters *When Bastion summons "Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±", he announces "I present Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±!" follows by "Polarizing Pulverizing Blast!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Activate your effect, Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±!" *When Bastion summons "Litmus Doom Swordsman", he announces "This card isn't affected by Traps nor can it be destroyed in battle, he is truly immortal!" followed by "Step forward, Litmus Doom Swordsman!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Litmus Doom Swordsman, give 'em a taste of your steel!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Litmus Doom Swordsman, unleash your effect!" *When Bastion summons "Fox Fire", he announces "Don't judge a monster by it's cover. I present, Fox Fire!" **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Fox Fire attacks!" **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Fox Fire's effect activates!" *When Bastion summons "Magnet Warrior Σ＋", he announces "I present Magnet Warrior Σ＋!" (spoken as "I present Σ＋ The Magnet Warrior!") **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Magnet Warrior Σ＋!" (spoken as "Attack, Σ＋ The Magnet Warrior!") **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "'Magnet Warrior Σ＋'s effect activates!" (spoken as "Σ＋ The Magnet Warrior's effect activates!") *When Bastion summons "Magnet Warrior Ω－", he announces "I present Magnet Warrior Ω－!" (spoken as "I present Ω－ The Magnet Warrior!") **Most of the time when Bastion declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Magnet Warrior Ω－!" (spoken as "Attack, Ω－ The Magnet Warrior!") **When Bastion activates the effect of that monster, he announces "'Magnet Warrior Ω－'s effect activates!" (spoken as "Ω－ The Magnet Warrior's effect activates!" Spells/Traps *When Bastion activates "Card Destruction" he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Card Destruction!" *When Bastion activates "Litmus Doom Ritual" he announces "I activate the Ritual Spell, Death Ritual of Litmus!" (spoken as "I activate the Ritual Spell, Litmus Death Ritual!") *When Bastion activates "Double Spell" he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Double Spell!" *When Bastion activates "Graceful Charity" he announces "I activate my Spell Card, Graceful Charity!" *When Bastion activates "Magnet Force Minus", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap! Magnet Force Minus!" *When Bastion activates "Magnet Force Plus", he announces "I activate my Continuous Trap! Magnet Force Plus!" *When Bastion activates "Mischief of the Yokai", he announces "The Trap Card, Mischief of the Yokai!" *When Bastion activates "Ring of Destruction" he announces "My Trap Card activates, Ring of Destruction!" Trivia *The names of Bastion's Skills are based off the descriptions of each of his six elemental decks in the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 012. *Bastion's dialogue for "White Magician Pikeru" is a reference to episode 36 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. *There are some Legendary Duelists who have special event counterparts: **Joey Wheeler - Super Joey **Rex Raptor - Roaring Rex **Mai Valentine- Elegant Mai **Téa Gardner - Superb Téa **Chazz Princeton - Serious Chazz **Syrus Truesdale - Tardy Syrus **Jaden Yuki - Spunky Jaden **Bastion Misawa - Inglorious Bastion **Yami Yugi - Epic Yami **Ishizu Ishtar - Gravekeeper Ishizu **Odion - Solemn Odion **Maximillion Pegasus - Fantastic Pegasus **Alexis Rhodes - Alluring Alexis **Weevil Underwood - Scheming Weevil *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters